


Crush

by Amusuk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a crush on him. But the only things he saw is volley; and winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil on B5 paper. I just need to draw this. She is an OC I made back in high school. Somehow I think her character will be interesting enough paired with him. Lol. But of course it can't be seen just by pic. ...


End file.
